He Can Be Save
by MissAdventurer
Summary: Jaina Solo is visited by the Force Ghost of her grandfather, Anakin Skywalker, who helps her realized her brother, Jacen, now known as Darth Caedus, might not be completely gone.  This is my first story, so go easy on me, please.


Well, this is my first story, so go easy on me. This is an idea for a story I got a while ago and it wouldn't go away. And if I get Jaina's character wrong, sorry. I've never read a book with her in it, so I'm going off of what I got from what I've read on Wookieepedia. If I get something wrong, ignore it. I do know Jaina kills Jacen. So just go easy on me. Hope you like. And I know I probably could have come up with a better title. And now...

**He Can Be Save**

Jaina Solo stared out the viewport of the _Anakin Solo_. Her thoughts were on her twin brother...her former twin brother, Jacen. Her Jacen was dead, killed by Darth Caedus. Darth Caedus, killer, murderer, traitor. He wasn't her brother anymore. Jacen was dead. Jaina shook her head. She couldn't stop thinking about him. She couldn't get him out of her mind. She then remembered that she would soon have to kill him. It was getting hard to think about that. But she just reminded herself that her brother was dead and wouldn't come back. He was now Darth Caedus, and he had to die. Her uncle Luke tried to tell her that Jacen might not be completely gone. He told her about her grandfather, Anakin Skywalker, and how he spent 20 years letting Darth Vader rule his body and control him, but in the end he came back, he died a saving him, he died a Jedi. Jaina was glad for what happen to grandfather, but doubted that Jacen would be able to do the same thing. She was sure he was too far gone.

She sighed and got up from the captains seat and began walking around the cockpit. She had been alone in hyper-space for hours and was beginning to want interaction with others. She finally slumped back down in the captain's seat. She folded her arms over the controls and put her head in her arms.

She was half asleep when she heard someone whisper her name. She just figured she was hearing things and shrugged it off. Then she heard it again, a little more awake now. She heard it a third time, this time she sat up, and looked around the cockpit, seeing no one, and she began to lie down when she heard it again. This time she got up, and as soon as she got up she glanced around the ship.

She stumbled backwards, staring at the navigator's seat. Occupying the seat was a Force Ghost, she was positive. She stared at the ghost. It was a tall, adult human male who appeared to in his early- mid-twenties. He wore what looked to be Jedi Robes of the Old Order. He appeared to have a light blue glow. And he kind of reminded her of Luke.

"Hello, Jaina." The ghost greeted, smiling at her.

She took a step back, "Hi. Who are you? How do you know who I am?" She took a step forward, trying not to look nervous.

Anakin continued to smile at her. "The name is Anakin Skywalker, Jaina. And I know who you are because I've been watching you." He answered, and then added, "You really have no reason to be nervous. I'm a ghost, I can't hurt you, you know?"

She gave a slight smile the best she could, but her nervousness didn't leave, she was talking to the ghost of Darth Vader. "What do you want?"

"I want to know why you want to kill your brother and why you think he's dead." He answered. He still had a smile, but he got serious.

"He's not my brother; he's a Sith Lord, called Darth Caedus. And Jacen's dead because, my brother, Jacen, wouldn't have done the things he's done. And he's dead because want's he gave himself to the Sith, Jacen died, and won't come back, and Caedus lives. I'm really going to kill Darth Caedus." She said certainly.

"So you are not even going to make a temped to being Jacen back, and kill Darth Caedus with his help. If you kill Caedus without even trying to bring Jacen back, you will kill Jacen too, leaving him to forever suffer as a Sith." Anakin said gently, yet certainly.

"There's no getting Jacen back. He's too far gone." Jaina countered.

"Jaina, do you know the story of Darth Vader? Surely, your uncle Luke must have told you it?" Anakin questioned.

Jaina nodded, having an idea where this was going. "Yeah, you're Vader."

"Not exactly," Anakin began, with Jaina more confused. "You see, Vader and I are two separate people who shared the same body, in a way. After... a traumatic event, I let Vader take control. I wasn't gone. I was still there, even if I didn't realize it. I just needed someone who didn't think of me as Vader, but Anakin, to bring me back. Luke could have killed me, I gave him the chance, but instead, he choose to prove to me I was still there, I was still good, I wasn't Vader. If Luke hadn't done what he did, I would have spent eternity as that Sith. But he chose to save me. I was redeemed and when I looked back at it, I was a lost cause, I deserved to spend eternity as that Sith." Anakin lowered his head.

"No, you don't. You were redeemed. You aren't Vader, you too kind to be a Sith, Vader did those bad things, not you." Jaina protested. The man, or ghost of a man, in front of her wasn't Vader, he was too nice, and didn't look the least bit like Vader; he looked like a Jedi who met his fate young.

"And Jacen is the same." Anakin replied. "Jaina, promise me you'll at least try to bring Jacen back, let him die as Jacen, as a Jedi, as a good man. Not as a killer, not as a traitor, not as a Sith. If I can come back, so can he."

"I don't know. I'm not sure I can bring him back." Jaina said truthfully, looking down.

"Well, Jaina, you'll never know if you don't try. Bring him to the Light. Don't go to him in the Dark. Got it?" He asked.

"Got it, I'll try." Jaina said looking up.

"No, Jaina, it's do or do not, there is no try. Now, are you going to save him or not?" Anakin asked sternly, looking her in the eye.

"I will. I don't want him to spend eternity in the Dark as Darth Caedus." Jaina said confidently.

Anakin nodded. "Good." He paused. "It is time for me to go."

"Wait, grandfather, I still have so much to ask." she pleaded.

"Good-Bye, Jaina, I wish you luck. And May The Force Be With You." and with that he disappeared.

Jaina stared at the place her grandfather just was. After what felt like a long while, she returned to her spot in the pilot's seat, thinking about what her grandfather said and about her future fight with Darth Ceadus. A fight she was now more determined to win, and save Jacen in doing so. She will not let her brother die to suffer more.

She will save Jacen and destroy Caedus, once and for all.

**The End**


End file.
